Warriors of FrostClan (Book One- Darkest Blood)
by GirlSoVintage
Summary: Four cats separate from there Clans, WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan to form four new Clans. How will these new thrive spreading the warrior code far from their original home?
1. Prologue

Frostclaw, Leaftail, Stonepelt, and Lakefrost rimmed the white water stream, as it ran like a rabbit. Lakeforst looked back at Frostclaw, the former ThunderClan cat that was chosen to travel. One cat from each Clan was chosen to travel very far from their home, into new, unexplored lands, and make new territory and camp. They were the spread the warriors code. Lakefrost was chosen from RiverClan, Leaftail from WindClan, and Stonepelt from ShadowClan. FrostClaw was a beautiful, off-white she cat with white flecks, and bright sky-blue eyes. Her voice was nice to hear, and her pelt soft to touch. He was in love. And the new Clans would need new warriors. Stonepelt gazed at him, then slowed his pace till he was at Lakefrost's.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked in a mew, giving a chuckle.

"How could you tell?" asked Lakefrost, stopping to lick his chest fur embarassed.

"The way you look at her." said Stonepelt. "Its like your… mezmorized." he said.

"Err-" began Lakefrost, only to be cut off by a mew. It was Leaftail.

"The sun is setting, I advise we stop here tonight. I can smell prey, and the trees are good shelter, so we can be protected." she said, looking around in acknowledgment.

The cats stopped to settle, gathering a small amount of bramble to make one makeshift den to sleep in for the night. They made it in a little clearing, surrounded by tall, dry, grass, that seemed to dance in the wind as the sky gave a slight breeze.

"Lakefrost!"

at the sound of his name, Lakefrost rose his head, and looked at the shape, palely lit in the dark night. It was Frostclaw.

"Do you want to go hunting?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Her voice ran with a flow, like honey. It was silky, and colored, and animated. Lakefrost liked that. He smiled, giving a nod.

"Sure." he said smoothly, with the flick of his tail he beckoned her out.

"Rockepelt!" yowled Frostclaw, but not loud, just enough to be heard.

"Yes." he said, slopping out the den like a sick turtle, with a complete lack of sleep.

"Lakefrost and I are going hunting." she said soothingly, beginning to walk away.

"Okay." said Rockeplt groggily, stalking back into the den.

Frostclaw began to pad into the woods with Lakefrost, flanking only a step off-beat with her.

"So." began Lakefrost, looking to her. "You didnt call me to go hunting when we have already been fed. So… why did you call me out to go 'hunting'." he questioned.

"Well," began Frostclaw. "I did want to go hunting, you know, for the morning meal, but I also have to tell you something." she said, stopping. Lakefrost stopped to.

"What?" asked Lakefrost, heart beating fast. The noise of the river, lapping in the distance, was the only noise heard for a moment.

"Well, after that first gathering I met you at as an apprentice, you have always had some sort of charm. I like that. And when I found out you were one of the other cats chosen to form a new Clan, I was joyed. I'm such a stickler for the warrior code, but going on this journey, even for a few days has changed a lot of things. I-I think I love you." she mewed, looking at him softly no fear in her. Her eyes were wide with question. "Do you love me back?" she asked, taking a step back, as if anticipating a 'No'.

"Actually, I've loved you for a while." he mewed, pressing his pelt against hers. They sat in the moonlight for a moment, savoring the moment.

"This is a gift, a gift from StarClan." Frostclaw meowed softly, looking up at him.

"It sure is." he replied. "Now, lets hunt together. For the morning." he said, as they began to flank deeper into the forest together.


	2. Chapter One

Dawnfur sat next to the cold, lifeless, body of her lover, his smoke colored pelt motionless. No breathing was to be felt. His amber eyes had faded gray. He stared into the distance, not able to see what was ahead.

"May StarClan light your path." Dawnfur said, ginger and white fur seeming to dull along with her emotion. The body didn't even twitch. His paws sprawled out, tail behind him, crumpled. The big cut running from his neck to his foreleg still had crusted blood outlining it. She licked his ear, then stalked over the fresh-kill pile, unaware of her surrounding. Everything was dark. She plopped next to it, eyes unmoving, as she stared at a distant sparrow scuffling in the grass. She took no notice. Normally, she'd try and prove herself well, and go fetch it. Not today. She tried so hard to be deputy, but with her spirits low that would be hard. She had lost her love. The cat who mentored her, the cat who loved her back, the cat she wanted to father her kits when she had a few. Now, he was gone. He hunted in StarClan now. She wondered if his heart ached at the thought of not having her up there with him. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. He had been killed but a fox, passing the border. Dawnfur sat, prey in front her. She didn't feel like eating. Not at all. She felt like sleeping for a moon. Suddenly, she felt a tail on her shoulder, as she lifted her head to see Redstone. Redstone was a friend of hers. He had a dark brown pelt, and dark brown eyes. He got his name from his kit-hood. He use't to bask on the red stones surrounding the camp. They were the camps shield.

"Hey." she said, laying down next to Dawnfur. "I am so sorry about Smokefur. I know he was good for you, and he loved you very much." Redstone said, looking to me.

"Thanks." Dawnfur muttered, almost unheard.

"Well, I have to go train my apprentice, but I will see you later." Redstone said, raising to his paws. "Bye." he said.

"By." Dawnfur said, licking he paw. Her and Redstone had been trained, and named at the same time. They were close. But Redstone acted funny around her. He didn't hate her, she could say that, but she was confused. He just acted strange.

She got up, and began to pace around camp, as the kits played outside the nursery.

"Now now," she could hear Brightfern scold to her kits. "No hurting each other Alliumkit." she said, huffing. They must be hard to handle those kits. They had so much energy. Alliumkit's brother, Adderkit was spitting at his sister.

"Get away from LeafClan territory!" he growled.

"No, FrostClan will beat you!" squealed Alliumkit.

The third kit sat on the side and watched. She was blind. Her name was Dovekit. Their other brother, Sprucekit was in the medicine cat den. He had a little cough that Lunaleaf insisted on taking care of. Lunaleaf was Dawnfurs other close friend. Lunaleaf had been tired lately, and it was strange. Everything was becoming different in FrostClan. Of corse, if was new and struggled, but there was something more to it. Something deeper. Something Dawnfur could never reach.


	3. Chapter Two

Dawnfur's feet were surrounded in blood. The sticky, warm, scarlet substance trickled with an ominous rhythm. It skipped over rocks, and soaked grass. The smell made Dawnfur sick to the stomach. There, laying on the grass ahead of the pool of blood lay Smokefur. Amber eyes staring cold at her, unmoving body. Something about him was strange though. There was a menacing grin upon his face. An expression Dawnfur had never seen before. It made her shutter. What was this expression? It was new, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit…

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Dawnfur shot up at the sound of Redstone's voice.

"Bye StarClan, what do you want!" She then realized her mistake. She could wake Smokefur by-accident. She looked to the side to realize his spot right next to her was empty, and cold.

"Oh." She said aloud to herself. She had forgotten about his death.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning her attention to Redstone.

"Grasstail! Grasstail is dead!"

Grasstail? Grasstail was the FrostClan deputy.

"Who does Froststar think it is?" Asked Dawnfur "She just returned from MoonCave too! Oh, I feel bad. She must be stressed."

"She is. She thinks it is a RockClan cat." Said Redstone.

"She always thinks its RockClan!" Dawnfur hissed. "Even occasionally LeafClan. She never blames anything on LakeClan! I don't like them, they frighten me. There is something about Lakestar I don't like."

"Well, thats not the problem. The problem is who will be the next deputy." Said Redstone.

Dawnfur perked up. Deputy? She could be deputy. Maybe if she proved herself today? Who knows."

"By the looked of it, Grasstail died last night, maybe earlier." Said Redstone, breaking Dawnfurs thoughts.

"Maybe it was during the battle?" Dawnfur wondered aloud.

"Thats what every cat in camp thinks." Said Redstone.

Dawnfur rushed outside, other warriors following. She guessed they had heard the conversation too. She got to the middle of the camp clearing to see a throng of cats surrounding the dead body of Grasstail. This was all to familiar. Just like last night. Dawnfur wanted to run back to the warriors den again, but she couldn't.

"I cant think of any grey RockClan cat besides Rockstar." Came a voice. It was Skysong, a queen expecting Birchheart's kits.

"I cant' believe he died." Said Dawnfur, trying to chime in. Every cat around the dead body looked at her. They all took a step back. They thought she was angry cats were dropping like flies. She wasn't. But there was something else in their gaze. Was that a hint of honor? Did they honor her. Why was that?

Suddenly, Dawnfurs stomach began to speak. It growled of hunger. She needed to eat before taking any more action. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She could hear the cats behind her shuffle in separation. The chatter began to rise again. Dawnfur plucked a vole from the fresh-kill pile, and began to eat ravenously. She purred with satisfaction when the vole had been cleared.

She arose, and trotted over to the leaders den. When the reached the threshold, she sat a moment, waiting for someone to allow her in. When no one answered, she walked in.

"Hello, um- Froststar, is there anything I can help you with." She spoke quietly.

She saw the white-pelted leaders head rise to look at her.

"Oh, Dawnfur. It's only you. Um, yes actually. Can I have some fresh-kill please?" asked the leader. Her eyes were so baggy they looked sunken in. She had lost so much sleep.

"Yes Froststar, anything is particular?" asked Dawnfur, flicking her ear.

"Um, a mouse would be nice." She said.

"Okay." Said Dawnfur, walking out again. Something awkward was going on in FrostClan, and Dawnfur just didn't know.


End file.
